


i don't want to hide, not tonight.

by amandasmystery



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x09, F/F, Inspired by Music, if ella didn't interrupt and they were less nervous, izzie's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasmystery/pseuds/amandasmystery
Summary: Izzie has feelings for Casey, but doesn't know how to tell her. In a fit of anxiety, she asks for a "forehead promise" just because she needs to be close to her, even if it means being pushed away. (AU where Ella doesn't interrupt Izzie and Casey and Casey & Evan aren't together)





	i don't want to hide, not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was HEAVILY inspired by an edit i saw on instagram with the song "collide" by rachel platten. i had it on repeat while i wrote this. please enjoy <3

Izzie didn't want to show up to the party, but she had to. She knew that she needed Casey more than anything.

After breaking up with Nate, Izzie was losing all sense of herself. She felt so stupid for not trusting Casey. She suspected Nate was doing something wrong, but never wanted it to address it-- he was her safety blanket. But when Casey came along, Izzie began feeling... unfaithful to Nate as well. She wanted nothing more to escape his rough hands and piercing words, and instead crawl into Casey's warm arms and gaze into her beautiful eyes. 

Standing outside of the Gardner's household, Izzie's palms began to sweat and heart began to race. Millions of thoughts rushed to her head. Should she have brought a gift for Casey? Should she just leave now? Would Casey ever forgive her for coming to her party?

"What's the holdup? Let's crash this party," one of Izzie's friends laughed. Izzie pushed open the doors to the house, reluctantly at first. Her friends followed suit and walked into the house. Seeing Casey dance with Sam made Izzie's heart race even more, and she put a smile on her face.

"Wow, super cool dance moves," one of the boy's from her group sneered. This caused Casey to turn around. Izzie's smile consumed her entire face-- she missed her best friend so much. Under the circumstances, Izzie was fearful that Casey would lash out at her if someone from her posey behind her spoke out. She was scared to say anything to her friends though, as they would question why she cared so much, and being outed to the school is not what the intention was for the night.

"Ooh, I love candy in a cup," a girl from from behind Izzie said, sarcastically. 

"Hey Newton. Hey, Sam." Izzie greeted casually. She was nervous for Casey's reaction. It felt like time slowed down for a minute, awaiting her crush's response-- or lack of. Casey's eyes widened in shock (or disappointment) as she darted into the kitchen to find her mom, Ella. Izzie released her lip from between her teeth subconsciously. Did she fuck up Casey's birthday? Is there even a point in staying at the party?

"I wonder if there are any drinks at the party," the boy from before chirped up. The girls agreed, but nobody moved from their positions. The track-team began to talk about how lame the party would be without drinks, and argued about something stupid. Izzie didn't pay attention to her friends, though. She was more focused on the girl that stormed away from her, and if she should just walk away and give her space for her birthday, or find her and clear the air. Izzie's heart beat faster and harder, feeling like a drummer performing on her ribcage. The group behind Izzie was still in their discussion about alcohol when Izzie interrupted them.

"I think we should just leave. I feel like we fucked up Casey's party. I have no clue why Mrs. Gardner invited us in the first place," Izzie muttered. They turned to leave, but Casey was halfway up the stairs yelling at Sam, causing a scene.

"--It's not even about me! It's just about Sam, Sam, Sam, just like everything else in my sorry-ass life." Casey appeared to be on the verge of tears as she turned to Izzie. She looked frightened, yet so adrenaline filled all at once, like a bear fighting a hunter. Izzie wanted to speak up, but her tongue wouldn't let her. She wanted to apologize for everything, but Casey darted up the stairs. It was too late. 

"I'm not leaving yet, things just got interesting," someone said behind her. The group behind Izzie walked down the stairs to join in on the party, but Izzie remained by the door, unsure of where to go. On one hand, she could follow Casey up the stairs and attempt to reconcile the bad blood between them, or just leave and let Casey settle down. She felt conflicted and wanted nothing more than to help Casey and make her feel appreciated. She turned a bit to the left and noticed some picture frames on the walls. A small smile took over her face. The photos ranged from younger photos of Sam, to some of Casey's track meets. One of them was a photo of one of her latest races from Newton. She looked so happy and fearless and beautiful. Her smile took up almost her entire face and her eyes so wide with joy. Izzie traced her jawline in the photo and thought about how one day she wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. Izzie was brought out of her trance by Sam running around holding some old gorilla statue and chanting "Ickle Bickle Beanstalk!" He made a beeline to Izzie and showed delight in his eyes.

"What do you have there, Sam?" Izzie questioned, curious as to why he held this... odd, old gorilla thing.

"It's the Ickle Bickle! Ickle Bickle Beanstalk!" He shouted with pure happiness. He bounced up and down a few times before running away, continuing to chant. Izzie smiled a little and looked at the stairs. She was almost immediately brought back to Casey, and made the decision to see her. The least she could do is tell her what happened.

Izzie made it up the stairs and knocked at Casey's door, her heartbeat racing again. 

"Leave me alone, Mom," Casey muttered from behind the door. Izzie opened the door, as she wasn't Mrs. Gardener, so technically the "leave me alone" didn't apply.

"Hey." Casey sat up in her bed, "can I come in?" Izzie questioned unsure of if Casey wanted nothing more than to be alone or not. Casey nodded. 

"Okay."

"Your brother's all jazzed up because he found this creepy little gorilla thingy." Izzie closed the door behind her.

"It's the Ickle Bickle."

"Yeah, that's what he told me. I like you guys." There was a moment of hesitation in the room. The air felt heavy and filled with questions and emotions. "Dude, I'm sorry. About everything. I was a dick, and I got jealous and I was afraid of losing someone I love--"

"I would never become between you and Nate."

"Screw him. No, I was afraid of losing you." Izzie felt a release of tension she never knew was constricting her. It felt like her heart was being let free, and it felt like she could say anything. "I just..." Izzie took a second to collect her thoughts. "Before you got to Clayton, I... felt so out of place. Like I couldn't be myself. And with Nate, our lives are just so different."

"Yeah, like he's a huge douche and you're not?" 

"Yes." Both of the girls began to laugh for a second. "And then you and I got into that big fight and we stopped talking. And... I missed you. I like, really, really missed you. And I just want my girl back." It felt right between the two of them, like nothing ever went wrong. They looked at each other for a minute. Izzie felt tense and anxious. She wanted to lean in and kiss Casey just because she felt so absent of her. She craved her so much. But she was scared of her pulling away and fighting with her again. She just got her girl back. Losing her ten seconds later is not what she wanted. "Sorry if that sounds stalkerish."

"It does." The girls laughed again. "But I feel the same. So... it's cool." They sat in silence again, and Izzie had a gut feeling to make a move on her. 

"Let's forehead promise to never leave each other again." Izzie smiled deeply and awaited Casey's reply.

"Okay... what is that?" She asked. Izzie giggled.

"Come here, I'll show you." Her heart started throbbing in her chest. Alarms were ringing all throughout her body, like twenty police cars simultaneously sounding off. They both positioned themselves towards each other, Izzie leaning inwards to put her forehead on Casey's. They giggled for a second, and Izzie brushed her hair away from her own face. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. "That's it." They giggled a little more, before the room went quiet. "Is it obvious I just made this up?" Neither girls pulled away. They just kept analyzing each other's facial features until they each began to look at the other's lips. Izzie took a deep breath inwards and smelt Casey's perfume. She missed the scent so badly. 

This moment felt like it was stripped straight from one of Izzie's daydreams. They both slowly positioned their faces even closer to each other (like that was even possible) without removing their vision from the other. Casey closed her eyes and leaned close to Izzie. Izzie swore that Casey could feel her heartbeat through her entire body, they were that close. Izzie closed her eyes and pushed her lips onto her crush's before she backed out. It felt... so right. Casey's hand made her way to the back of Izzie's neck. They pulled apart for one second and opened their eyes. They looked at each other with so much passion and care. Izzie licked her lips and pulled Casey back towards her. Their mouths moved paced and shakily, but it felt amazing to the two of them. Izzie's tongue brushed Casey's bottom lip ever so slightly. Casey's mouth parted a little bit and Izzie had her tongue enter her crush's mouth. She didn't want to rush it, so she just let it gently explore her mouth. They pulled away from each other once more with their eyes heavily lidded. Casey pulled back a little and Izzie furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I should probably go..." Izzie trailed off when Casey crawled across her bed towards the other girl. 

"Don't be." Casey sat on Izzie's lap and cupped her face and pushed their lips together again. Izzie's life felt complete, like she found the last puzzle piece to her entire life story. The next thing she knew, her shirt was being pulled over her body. Their lips disconnected so Izzie's shirt could be lifted over her head.

"You should have let me known this was going to happen so I could have wore something nicer," Izzie joked, breathlessly. Casey giggled for a second and looked down to Izzie's bra. She was clad in a white satin-like-material bra. Casey's hand fell from Izzie's cheek to her chest. Her hand grasped one of Izzie's boobs and Izzie bit her lip in pleasure. Their lips returned and they began kissing at a faster pace. Their kiss was more lust-filled and sexual than nervous and love-filled. Casey's hand began trailing into her bra, but Izzie had to interrupt.

"I think thats a good boundary for now," Izzie said with a little bit of a laugh. Casey nodded and got out of Izzie's lap. "I mean, Nate never went that far."

"Really? I would have thought you went all the way together." Izzy hummed in reply, putting on her shirt again.

"I never trusted him that much. He was always too handsy and I felt uncomfortable with him," Izzie said, looking at Casey again. "He didn't take me on a date or anything, so I felt like it ruined the mood when he would demand me to take off my shirt." 

"Remind me to take you out on a date so we can do this again."


End file.
